Truth or Dare
by albe-chan
Summary: Prequel to the Take Me to Bed series. Hermione and Luna have a sleep-over, and a simple game turns ultra-naughty, ultra-fast. Basically SMUT. FEMMESLASH. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. HGLL.


**Truth or Dare**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN FEMMESLASH (female on female)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so I am having a smidge of a block on my other stories and I thought I might need a one-shot to shake things up. So then I was looking over my past stuffs and I remembered someone asking me if Luna and Hermione had been intimate before the Take Me to Bed series. So I thought, of course they were! So, to get to the point of this rambling message, this is the prequel to the Take Me to Bed series, where Luna and Hermione get it on. LMAO. Cheers!

PS. – If this doesn't get you all watering I don't know what will.

XXX

Hermione looked up at the clock; five to midnight. She looked across at Luna, whose face was etched into hard lines of concentration as she tried to employ the prowess required to apply nail polish to one's dominant hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her. She was just too adorable-looking.

Her long, silky smooth legs descended elegantly from under her short shorts (Merlin was Hermione glad she had forced her to wear them) and were currently crossed in front of her.

The long, loosely curling blonde hair cascaded down her back and Hermione could clearly see her nipples poking out from under the thin t-shirt she wore with no bra. Mmm… Hermione had decided ages ago she was at least bisexual. Sure, she loved a cock as much as the next girl, but there was something about Luna Lovegood that had her absolutely smitten.

Luna finished her hand and blew on it dutifully, carefully capping the polish. She looked up, catching Hermione staring at her, and smiled. "All done."

"Great! Hey, Luna it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering…" She hesitated. She didn't want the other girl to take this the wrong way…or did she? No! She had to focus; Luna was off the menu. The blonde looked at her expectantly. What had she been saying? Oh yes… "Do you want to stay over tonight?" Excellent. No sexual innuendo whatsoever in that.

Luna beamed. "Oh I'd love to spend the night with you Hermione! We could stay up late and do all sorts of things!"

Hermione let her imagination run away with her for half a second and imagined Luna lying sprawled, naked on her bed, begging for Hermione to – oh Merlin! She could feel the liquid heat between her legs at the mere thought. "Yeah," she said, her voice much deeper than normal, to Luna. "Sounds like fun."

"Are you alright Hermione? You look a little flushed. And you're panting…" Luna asked, brow creasing with concern.

"Fine!" Hermione croaked. Merlin, this girl was driving her absolutely mad!

"Are you sure? Here, come on, maybe you'd better lie down…" She helped Hermione to stand and ushered her over to the bed. Hermione lied down and began to breathe easier…until Luna lay down beside her. Her breathing hitched as the younger girl snuggled up against her.

"Luna?" she managed to choke out.

"Hmm?"

"Umm…nothing!" she squeaked. Luna had shifted and Hermione had felt one of those delicious nipples rub up against her ribs. She was dying and it was fucking great.

"Hermione, we should play truth or dare. Isn't that a popular sleep-over game?"

"Sure!" Hermione said, sitting up quickly. Luna sat up slower and stretched, her shirt riding up, and Hermione felt her pussy ache for the younger girl. "I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…truth."

"Would you ever be with another girl?" Her subconscious had thrown the words out before she could think through the pros and cons of such a question, and Hermione closed her eyes, horrified. Luna merely laughed.

"Of course. If I were attracted to her and she was attracted to me of course. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione breathed, still too caught up berating herself for the question to think of what she's just said.

"Hmm…I dare you to…" She pondered a moment, and then her smile grew wicked. "I dare you to take off your shirt."

Hermione gaped. What? "What?" she spluttered. "Luna, I can't… I don't…I'm not wearing…" Luna smiled innocently and Hermione felt her knickers get even wetter. With trembling fingers, she gripped the bottom hem of her tank top, and with a little fortifying breath, pulled the garment over her head.

She was blushing hard, her face burning with it, but Luna looked supremely unconcerned. "Your turn."

Hermione tried to hide her mortification and covered herself as best she could. Her nipples were rock hard, and she knew Luna could clearly tell. "Truth or dare?" she murmured.

"Truth." Hermione wanted to glare. Damn Luna for being smart and not taking the bait of a dare…

"Okay…hmm…" She thought hard. She wasn't going to let her subconscious get anything else out of her. "Why did you want me to take my shirt off?" Damn! Damned subconscious!!

Luna smiled though. Hermione looked up, managing despite her still very hot cheeks, to meet Luna's gaze. The blonde's eyes were dark with…passion? Desire? Or was Hermione reading too much into this? "Well I thought that would be obvious Hermione. I wanted to see what was underneath."

"You…you did?" she breathed. Luna nodded, and suddenly she was close. Far too close for Hermione to be able to breathe and think rationally simultaneously.

Luna reached out a pale hand and gently pulled Hermione's arm away from herself, the full, generous curve of her breast fitting easily into Luna's outstretched fingers. Well, there went rational thought.

"My turn?" the blonde asked. Hermione nodded wordlessly, as the pad of Luna's thumb slid deliciously over her nipple. "Truth or dare?" she murmured, lips entirely too close to Hermione's.

"Dare."

"Kiss me… I dare you to kiss me."

And there went breathing. Not that it mattered, as in the next heartbeat, her mouth captured Luna's and her eyes fell shut. The younger girl's lips were soft, and bold, and Hermione groaned as her tongue slid easily into her mouth.

The last of her inhibitions flew away, and Hermione took charge, pushing Luna back onto the bed, straddling her hips, and kissing her properly. She felt Luna's hands on her hips, guiding her shorts down over the luscious curve of buttocks and her own hands slid up under the blonde's shirt.

The kiss broke and they gasped for air, eyes finally opening and drinking in the sight of each other. Hermione sat back, pulling Luna with her, and she pulled at the t-shirt that covered the other girl. She could feel an electric shock of pure ecstasy shiver down her spine to pool between her thighs as her eyes feasted on the pale globes of Luna's breasts, topped with rosy areolas and crowned by succulent-looking nipples. And how she wanted to taste them.

"Hermione," Luna breathed, need etched into every nuance of the name, and the brunette's head dipped, lips grasping the taut bud and sucking hard on it. Luna's head fell back in pleasure and Hermione ground their pelvises together. "Ohh…yes. I need you Hermione."

The elder of the two pulled back, teeth dragging the nipple as far as she could, before it popped out of her mouth, still slick with saliva. Hermione lay her back down and her hands dragged over her friend's willowy frame, grasping the shorts and her panties as one and pulling them down her hips and off her legs. They were discarded haphazardly halfway across the room with a gentle flick of the wrist.

"God Luna…" Hermione could feel her passion reaching a fever pitch as she stared at the young woman. She was incredibly wet and still ached for the feel of the other against her flesh. Luna seemed to sense this, as her fingers found the waistband of Hermione's remaining clothing and tugged downward, baring her fully.

Hermione dipped her head as she kicked her shorts free and kissed every inch of available flesh, licking and tasting and biting on the way. Luna's fingers threaded through her unruly curls as she made her way steadily lower until her head rested between Luna's splayed thighs.

Luna wriggled under Hermione's scrutiny, and with a smirk upward, the brunette licked over the soft folds of flesh, tasting the other girl's arousal and feeding her own. "Please Hermione," Luna gasped. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth and as Hermione's tongue pushed into her, she moaned freely, arching delightedly.

"So good," Hermione murmured into the heated flesh of the other's sex. Her lips wrapped around the younger girl's clit and Luna shuddered and groaned. A finger pressed into her clinging heat as her mouth sucked at the quivering bundle of nerves.

"Hermione!" Luna moaned. "Ohh…oh Merlin…" a second digit joined the first, and curled gently, rubbing every nerve as they slid from her womanhood, before spearing back in.

Hermione felt the tug on her hair and knew her lover was reaching her climax. She pulled away, making Luna whimper. "Please Hermione," she begged. "Please…"

"Shh," Hermione crooned, moving back up and capturing Luna's mouth again. The blonde groaned at the taste of herself. Hermione gave a wicked smirk the Weasley twins would be proud of as she sat back and spread her legs. Luna made to give Hermione the same treatment she had received, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "No. I want you over me."

Luna giggled, and smiled, and obeyed willingly. She positioned herself over the older girl, straddling her luscious mouth, and gently lowered herself until she felt Hermione's tongue graze her pussy lips. She moaned, pinching her nipples lightly, before moving horizontal, across Hermione's stomach and chest.

Her own tongue darted out, pink and hot and wet, and probed between Hermione's parted thighs, gently caressing her clit, tasting the girl's wetness and she groaned involuntarily. Then, as though some other force gripped her, her mouth descended fully and opened around her lover's pussy, tongue thrusting deep and wet, the sounds of the action only making her more aroused. Luna could feel Hermione's hands gripping her arse as she sucked lovingly on her clit, and passion threatened to burn her alive.

Hermione, for her own part, was in heaven. She could taste Luna, feel her moaning and writhing over her, and best of all, feel the young woman's mouth on her own sex, ravaging it. Her hips bucked upward and she stifled her own moan, gripping the girl harder, trying to cling to sanity.

Then, in a flurry of tongues, and moaning, and mouths, and gasping, they came, Luna first, and Hermione a half-second later. Fire raced through their veins and the heady tonic of passion made them dizzy. Ecstasy ripped through them, and they both arched and pressed themselves to the other.

And when they finally drifted back to earth, both sweating and limp, Hermione felt herself smile. Luna shifted and slid off of her boneless-ly, moving to curl into her side.

Hermione looked across at her lazily, still smiling, and Luna smiled back. "Whose turn was it again?"

XXX

**Author's Note: **and that's that…and no harm done. Wait…wrong line. Eh heh. That would be crazy…'cause that's from HPatPoA movie. My bad. Anyhooters, there it is and I hope you enjoy it. Cheers!!

PS. – Sorry about the lame title. I couldn't think of anything better. XP


End file.
